A Twisted Fairy Tale
by Maria Stars
Summary: A twist on a classic fairy tale. You'll have to read it to find out which one though.


A Twisted Fairy Tale

by Maria Stars

Disclaimer/note: I was inspired by Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater. I don't own Hello Kitty or any of the other characters. Sanrio and whoever else owns them! ^_^ I may have gotten away from the story some... but that's what happens when I write... sometimes my idea changes. ^_^; I had some trouble choosing a girl who fit my idea, so when I finally figured it out I had to go with that particular anime. So I own none of the characters from Yu-Gi-Oh! either.

Once upon a time, in a kingdom far away, there lived a young king named Atem, though his friends and younger brother call him Yami in private. He ruled over a beautiful country that rarely ever saw cold weather due to it being close to the ocean.

One day his advisor and close friend Mahad, who is also one of the court magicians, came to advise him that it's time to choose a bride. The law states that after the king turns 21 he must take a bride lest he forfeit his throne. King Atem turned 21 last week.

"Might I suggest my own daughter Mana?" The tall brunette snapped his fingers and into the room came his daughter. Mana has also long been Atem's friend.

She was a vision in a long soft, yellow and white dress that accented her long blond hair very well indeed. She walked further into the room, twirling as she did to show off her dress. She smiled at her friend and liege hoping that he would finally see her as more than just a friend. She had long had a deep crush on him.

King Atem, however, had trouble seeing her in any way other than as a friend. "You look especially nice today Mana."

"Thank you my liege." She replied, smiling sweetly.

"You're welcome." The king said.

"What is your answer my king?" Mahad asked as his daughter came level with him.

"Gather all eligible maidens and bring them here I shall choose my bride then."

"As you wish sire."

The next day a line of girls entered the castle, each of them hoping to be chosen by the king to become queen. Except perhaps one. They were led into the throne room to meet the king.

Mahad kneeled infront of Atem, "As you requested, all eligible maidens in the kingdom are gathered here."

"Very good Mahad. Thank you." He bowed his head then greeted the ladies. "As I'm sure you've been told, you have been brought here so one of you may be chosen as my bride."

The ladies nodded. "Yes my king."

"One at a time, step forward and tell me why I should choose you and what you would do for this country."

One by one, the five maidens stepped forward to try and persuade their king to choose them. The first two did well and were confident in their answers. However, the third one was as nervous as could be, stumbled all over herself, and couldn't have been more embarrassed.

The fourth maiden stepped up and gave a good reason... then proceeded to second guess herself. Atem needs a woman who is confident in herself and wouldn't second guess herself all the time. It was down to one last maiden and prospects didn't look promising. The last maiden stepped forward and gave the dumbest answer you ever heard.

Everyone present, except the maiden who gave the answer, was embarrassed at hearing that answer. Mahad silently shook his head. The king suppressed a sigh.

Mana was also present, standing by the fifth maiden of whom she quickly moved away from. "May I go next my king?"

"You may." Atem noticed that today Mana was wearing a pretty blue and white gown that really brought her eyes. He was more taken with this look than yesterdays'. ~How did I not see her earlier? She's even more beautiful than yesterday.~

Mana said, "If you chose me my lord..."

Atem was blown away by Mana's response. It touched him and made him see Mana differently than before. However, he still couldn't see marrying her. He had to do what is best for the kingdom though. "Very well... bring in the royal tailor. I have made my choice."

"As you wish sire." Mahad said, bowing his head. He left and returned a few minutes later with the tailor and his daughter in tow. The tailor's daughter was carrying several bolts of fabric so big that they covered her face.

"You require my services my king?" The tailor asked of his king.

"Yes, I have chosen my bride. I require a wedding dress." He looked to Mahad, "Would you kindly show all the maidens except your daughter out of the castle?"

Mana's face lit up. The king had chosen her! She'd been paying close attention to the country's problems but had no way to have her ideas listened to since she's not an advisor or a royal. What she would be able to do to help the kingdom and her country now that she was to be married to the king!

Mahad was very pleased with this turn of events. He gathered the other maidens and proceeded to escort them from the castle. The maidens were less than happy but shuffled their way out of the throne room.

Atem looked at Mana, "You may design your own wedding dress. We will wed at the end of the week."

Mana curtsied and replied, "Thank you my king. I will make you very happy. I promise to help you make this country the best country it can be."

Atem sighed after Mana had turned her back to him. ~Maybe I can to learn to love her. She is beautiful after all, and smart, kind, gentle, loyal...~ "Who's that?!"

"Who's who?" Mana asked.

Atem, of course, was referring to the tailor's daughter. "That beautiful lady there." He pointed at her.

"Oh, that's just my daughter, Tea," Then a thought struck him. "Do you like her my liege?"

"Like her? I think I'm in love!" The king held a hand over his heart as if to keep it inside his chest. Tea was wearing a yellow dress that sparkled like gold all the way to her knees. Her short brown hair shone in the light that streamed into the room.

This didn't make Mana happy though. "Excuse me, my liege, it wouldn't be wise to pursue this line of thinking."

"Why not?" The king asked in return.

"She's a peasant girl my liege. Think of how everyone would react if you were to marry a common peasant. It would be a huge scandal."

"My daughter isn't just some common peasant! She can spin straw into gold!" Tea's dad yelled in indignance.

"She can spin straw into gold?" The king asked in surprise.

"She sure can!"

"Is this so Tea?" The king asked.

"Well, my king, I'm very good at using the spinning wheel..."

"Then I propose a test!" Mana quickly said. "Let's give her a room filled with straw then lock her in there overnight. If she hasn't turned all the straw to gold, then she and her dad should be banished for lieing to the king."

"That's a sound idea Mana. I need to speak with your dad before carrying out any action." The king didn't like the idea of banishing the woman he loves, but lieing intentionally to him or any king or queen with intent on making him or her believe something that isn't true is a grave offense.

Once Mahad had returned, the situation was explained to him and Atem told him of Mana's solution to the problem.

"You have a sound solution daughter." The king's advisor faced his liege, "I agree with Mana my king. So, if it pleases you, I shall start preparing it straightaway."

"It pleases me."

"It shall be done." He bowed then said to his daughter, "You may continue to choose your wedding dress."

"Yes dad, thank you." Mana replied, curtsying.

Mahad then left to prepare the test. He returned when it was ready. "It is done my lord."

"Good. Then let the test begin." He gave a sympathetic look to Tea as she was led away. ~Good luck my love. My heart goes with you.~ He grabbed at his chest, showing his anxiousness.

Over at the designated test room, Tea was shown into the room. It was filled to the brim with straw. Towards the door sat a beautiful spinning wheel.

"We shall see you in the morning. Good night." Mahad said as he left.

"Good luck." Mana said in a less than sincere tone. Then the door was closed and Tea was left alone.

Tea went over and sat down at the spinning wheel. "Well, better at least try. Surely it can't be that hard."

An hour later she was becoming increasingly more frustrated as each minute ticked by. She stopped spinning and began crying. "It's not working! Whatever am I going to do?!"

"What's wrong girl? Why the tears?" A feminine voice asked.

"Who's that?" Tea asked in reply, unaware of any other presence in the room. She believed she was alone.

"Right here, on the bale of straw." The voice replied.

Then Tea saw an orange and white cat sitting on a nearby straw bale. "Did that cat say something just now?"

"That cat..." The cat said before transforming into a beautiful brown-haired lady with hazel-green eyes. She wore a long, flowing white gown with almost invisible designs on it. She wore simple white shoes on her feet. "...is me. I'm The Neko Queen. You may call me Neko though."

"Hi Neko." Tea sniffed. "I'm Tea."

"Why are you crying?"

"My dad and I are gonna be banished from the kingdom if I don't spin this straw into gold by morning. I've been trying for an hour and nothing works! It's impossible!"

"I can do it." Neko said.

"You can?" Tea asked in disbelief.

"Yes, I can. What do you have for me as payment?"

"Payment?"

"Yes Tea. You surely don't expect me to help you for free?" Neko replied. She looked the younger brunette squarely in the face.

"I guess not." After a moment she said, "All I've got is this bracelet here." She took it off and handed it to Neko.

"This will work nicely." Neko took the bracelet and put it on. "Please move aside."

Tea got up and moved away from the spinning wheel. Neko then sat down, started the spinning wheel, and begun to sing in a language Tea didn't recognize. The straw began to shimmer on the wheel and when it came off the spinning wheel it was pure gold!

The other brunette couldn't believe her eyes. She reached down and picked up some of it. It truly was gold! It felt warm, like it had been left in the sun for a time.

Then Tea saw something flying through the air, as she looked up she saw the straw fly through the air to the spinning wheel where it was turned into gold. ~Surely she must be a magician!~ She sat and watched as Neko turned more and more straw into gold.

She woke up to a knock at the door. She quickly remembered where she is and called quietly, "Neko..." Then she realized that Neko was gone. The whole room was full of beautiful, lovely, shiny gold.

The door opened and all saw the sparkly gold and could not believe their eyes. "She did it... She did it!" Atem shouted, first in disbelief then in joy. He hadn't slept well the night before due to anxiety. It looked like he worried for naught.

"Good morning my king. I have done as you asked. May I go home now?" Tea greeted the king politely.

Atem stepped into the room and walked toward her. "Why do you want to go home? You and I are to be married this weekend."

"I need to say goodbye to my parents and pack my things." Tea answered the king's query. ~Married? Me? To the king? This is not what I wanted. I've not even had a boyfriend yet and I'm to be married?~

"There will be no wedding until we ascertain this woman's abilities!" Mahad said with force.

"Mahad?" Atem questioned.

"This could easily be a trick. We must test her again. She shall be given two rooms of straw to turn to gold. If she fails this time, she and her dad shall be banished forever and have their names forever banned as well." The tall magician gave his answer to the king.

"I suppose you're right. You are my most trusted advisor and close friend. Do what you believe is right." Then Atem left the room head held high despite how sad he felt.

Then Mahad set about filling two adjoining rooms to the ceiling with straw. Tea was given the chance to eat and refresh herself. Once the rooms were ready, she was shown in then locked in.

King Atem had another sleepless night as he worried about the woman he loves. He tossed and turned as he tried to get some rest. As for Tea, she sat at the spinning wheel looking at the straw that lines the walls and fills most of the room she is in.

"Neko?" She called quietly. "Are you here Neko?"

There was no answer.

Some time passed then, feeling desperate, she yelled out, "NEKO! I could use your help!" Her plea rang through the room.

"Wow, the acoustics are amazing..." She rubbed her left ear as she showed up.

"Thank god you're here! They've doubled the amount of straw and stiffened the punishment!"

"What will you give me as payment?"

"I have nothing more to give."

"Then I can't help you. I might, possibly have done the first for free if I had liked you and took sympathy in your plight."

"You think I wanted this?" Tea couldn't believe her ears.

"Well, you didn't do anything to stop your dad blabbing or to tell them that it wasn't true. I'm sure if you had explained it to King Atem, he would've understood."

"How do you know that the king would've understood?"

"I know the king. He's a good person." Neko smiled.

"Well, it's clearly too late for that."

"True." Neko nodded. "However, I can't help you without payment."

"What could I possibly give to you? I have nothing left."

"Well, maybe you might have access to more things after you're wed." The Neko Queen leaned against the straw bales as she spoke.

"Do you want jewels or money?"

"Not really interested in that stuff." Neko folded her hands infront of her.

"How about a job in the king's court? I'm sure with your powers you would be a welcome addition."

Neko shrugged, shaking her head. "Not interested."

"You're strange." Tea said.

"Never said I was normal." Neko smiled.

After thinking for awhile, Tea said, "Well, I don't plan on having any children, so how about I give you my firstborn child?"

"OH! I would like that very much! I long for a child but have been unable to find a mate."

"Then this works great for you."

"Won't the king require you to have an heir for the kingdom though?" Neko knew that kings are usually required to produce an heir quickly after getting married.

"I'll worry about that later. You require payment, so this is payment."

"Alright, if you say so."

"So, we have a deal?"

"Yes, we have a deal." Neko then went and sat at the spinning wheel. Then just as before, the straw flew through the air to the spinning wheel as Neko sang and spun.

Tea watched as long as she could before falling asleep. In the morning, King Atem showed up with his magicians, Mahad and his daughter Mana, to see if Tea had indeed done the deed again. Mahad grasped the door handle and pulled it open to reveal the room full of glittering gold and Tea standing there in the middle waiting to greet them.

"Good morning my king and noble magicians."

"She did it again! It must be true then..." Mahad walked into the room, approached the adjoining door and pulled it open. There were mounds and mounds of shiny, sparkling gold covering the room. Mahad had no choice but to say, "You may wed Tea with my blessing my lord."

Mana, standing at the outer door, ran off crying after hearing this.

"Mana?" Atem watched her run away, unable to understand why his friend's upset.

"May I go now my king?" Tea stood patiently waiting to be told what was to happen next.

"Right, your parents." He said, turning to her. "You may go, just don't forget we shall marry this weekend." He smiled. He was so happy that he didn't notice her unease.

Tea began to leave then Mahad said, "Aren't you going to kiss your king goodbye?" He was quite unhappy about this because it made his daughter upset.

"Uhh..." Tea knew there was no getting out of it now.

Atem liked the idea and jumped on it quickly. "Yea! Come here and give me a kiss my soon-to-be-bride!"

She stepped over and after hesitating a moment, kissed him on the cheek. Atem laughed. "No need to be shy my beauty." He then took her in his arms and kissed her properly. He felt like he was in heaven. His heart beat faster and he felt happier than he could ever remember being.

On her side, it felt nice, but it lacked the connection and love, on her part, for it to affect her the way it should. After all, it is her first kiss.

~One Year Later~

The baby is due any day. Tea thinks of the deal she made with Neko. Though she is giving birth to this child, the child isn't hers.

~A Few Days Later~

Tea is sitting in the nursery with her newborn daughter. She dreads the day Neko shows up, not for herself, but for Atem. Her husband had bonded immediately with their daughter and she was sure it would break his heart to lose her.

Neko showed up the next day. "Good afternoon Queen Tea."

Tea was startled to see her sitting on the windowsill of the nursery. She hadn't even heard her show up. "Goodness, you startled me Neko. I never heard you coming."

"No fun in announcing your arrival when only one person expects you." The older brunette said with a smile.

"You're here for your daughter, right?"

"I am indeed. Our deal was you would give me your firstborn child, unless... you've changed your mind?"

"No, but I'm worried about my husband, the king. He loves our little girl. I'm afraid it'll break his heart to lose her."

"Are you saying you love King Atem?" Neko teased.

"I do care about him. I don't want him to get hurt."

"Well, I happen to like King Atem, so go fetch him and I will speak to him."

"What will you say to him?" Tea asked as she stood up then walked over and placed her child in Neko's arms.

"As much of the truth as necessary. I will do my best." The older brunette held the child like a pro, cradling her in both arms and supporting the infants' head and neck. She cooed and spoke lovingly to the tiny child.

Tea went and fetched her husband. She brought him to the nursery as Neko had asked of her. She came back with him to see how things would go. "Who are you and why are you holding my daughter?"

"Your, lovely, wife didn't tell you?"

"No. Give us back our daughter please." Atem just wanted to get back their daughter.

"She's my daughter now. Your wife and I made a deal a long time ago and this was the deal." Neko referred to the child in her arms.

"You gave away our only child?!" Atem turned and asked his wife.

"I had no choice. I didn't think she'd come back all this time later." Tea said somewhat meekly.

Atem turned back to the stranger."That's my little girl..." Tears entered his eyes. "Please... don't take her. I'll give you anything you want - money, gold, jewels, a place in my court - anything just don't take my daughter away!" He went to his hands and knees crying.

After a moment, Neko said, "Dry your eyes noble king. You may have her back."

He looked up at her, "Really?"

"Yes, really. Your suffering is greater than my desire for a child, noble king."

He got to his feet. "Thank you! Oh thank you!"

"All you need do is guess my name goodly king."

"Guess your name?"

"Yes goodly king. You shall have three days to make your guess and clue a day I shall give you."

"Do I get a clue now?" The king asked, wiping his eyes with his right hand.

"If you wish it."

"I do."

"Then you shall have it." Neko paused, thinking how to phrase it. "My name has similarities to the name "Mana"."

"A name with similarities to the name "Mana"..."

"You have til this evening to give me your first guess. Til then." She slid her legs outside the windowsill and jumped off, disappearing from sight.

"Wait!" The king called. It was too late though. The woman disappeared with their child.

That evening Neko came back still carrying the child she had been promised. Atem rattled off a list of names, none of which were correct. Neko promised to be back in the morning with a second clue and his daughter. "Rest now, good king, for tomorrow is another day with a new chance."

The next morning, Neko showed up as promised, "Today's clue can be combined with yesterday's and is as follows: It is a name not spoken in your country for many a year."

That evening he ran off a few more names he was able to find after searching almost all day. Royal duties had to be taken care of regardless of existing circumstances.

"You are much closer today than yesterday, o wonderful king."

"Alas no luck again." He ran a hand through his multi-colored hair. "If only I'd had more time!"

"You have one more day. One last clue. Get some rest tonight my king."

Atem went back to the library afterwards to look at the last book he had to look at concerning old, unused, and banned names. He was halfway through the book when he finally got a break.

"Over 200 years ago a lady named Maria Sharēdo, a blond-haired, green-eyed con woman, conned not only 20 men in the village in which she lived, but also attempted to con the current king, King Marik. Once the king became aware of the deception he banished her forever and banned her name from the country. He was so devastated by these events that he only went through the motions of getting married.

He never had an heir so when he fell ill and could no longer rule his sister Isis took over the throne. The name "Maria" was banned so harshly that you could be thrown in jail just for mentioning it in a whisper. People live in fear of any of the name and any lady who has blond hair and green eyes."

Atem sat for a moment thinking. "Maria. Mana. They're not that different from each other. A name not spoken for many a year. Now 200 years is quite a long time. I need tomorrow's clue to be sure though."

The queen walked in, "Come to bed my king. You need your rest."

"I think I've got the answer but I need tomorrow's clue. Hopefully," He yawned loudly, "that will confirm my suspicions."

The next morning Neko showed up on the nursery window just as before. "Silly king, did you stay up half the night? You look ready to fall over."

"What's the third clue?" Atem asked instead of answering her query. True enough what she said though.

"Very well. The last clue is as follows: My name I five letters long and means grace and beauty."

He swayed a little. He shook his head, trying to clear it, then replied, "Your name is Maria."

"You've got it! You're correct King Atem. I place your daughter back in your care." Maria, now rightly named, stepped over to the baby's crib and gently laid the baby down.

Atem moaned. He did NOT get enough sleep last night. He felt light-headed. Maria saw him start to fall forward and hurried to his side to catch him. "Silly Yami." She gently stroked his hair.

THE END

Maria: Whew! I finally finished it! ^_^

Ryo: Longer than you expected, huh? I thought you weren't writing long stories? ^_^

Maria: It'll be shorter typed up. I still opted for a shorter version than the one I actually thought of. ^_^;

Ryo: *chuckles* Hard to write short stories when your ideas aren't short, huh?

Maria: *laughs* Exactly!

Ryo: *hugs her from behind* You sure are beautiful. ^_^

Maria: *smiles*

~ 12 ~


End file.
